An electronic system may include different objects, such as circuits, buses, clocks, etc. Sometimes, in the design of an electronic system, different objects may be simulated using a simulation tool to obtain waveform simulation. Different simulation tools may be used for waveform simulation and viewing. For example, Vivado™ Simulator, Vivado™ Logic Analyzer, and System Generator™, all available at Xilinx, San Jose, Calif., are waveform tools that may be used to simulate and view waveforms, as well as to store waveform data for later review. Different tools may use different hardware definition languages (HDLs). Also, different tools may process waveforms in different ways. For example, some tools may output waveform data that is time-based, while other tools may output waveform data that is sample-based. Also, other tools may output waveform data that is clock-based.